Ex
by annpui
Summary: Ex—Kurokocchi apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku putus denganmu?


**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s). Fluffy, cinta bertebaran di mana-mana~ OOC, dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya pinjam karakternya ya bang Tadatoshi.**

**Happy reading reader ;D**

* * *

**Ex**

**By annpui**

* * *

**_._**

**_Yang di atas langit saja bisa jatuh sewaktu_-waktu,**

**_Kapanpun itu._**

**_Apalagi rasamu._**

**_—Kise Ryouta_**

**_._**

Kise tahu persis bagaimana, mengapa, dan dimana otaknya mulai cemas akan hal-hal kecil_—_kadangkala ia capek sendiri dengan sifatnya yang over pencemas—seperti saat ini misalnya, ia sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya perihal hubungannya dengan Kuroko—pemilik hatinya sekian lama.

Kise menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, memperhatikan—calon—teman hidupnya yang sedang membuat makan malam untuk santapan mereka berdua. Pikirannya terbang ke beberapa jam yang lalu memergoki Aomine tengah membantu pemilik muka triplek membawakan kantong belanjaan, membuat Kise yang melihat dari sela gordin rumah menggertakan gigi kuat.

Bila yang membantu adalah orang lain selain Aomine, Kise tidak akan masalah—siapapun—asal bukan Aomine Daiki mantan kekasih pertama Kuroko Tetsuya.

_For god sake__—_tahukah betapa susahnya Kise mendapatkan hati Kuroko selepas peninggalan Aomine? _Extremely hard_, seperti jika memenangkan tiket gratis ke roma dari sebuah undian, faktor _lucky._

Ah, berapa orang yang harus ia singkarkan waktu itu? Mari coba hitung,

Akashi—ia hampir mati di tusuk gunting.

Murasakibara—bisa dikalahkan dengan dua lusin makanan ringan.

Midorima—yang satu ini tidak memperlihatkan secara gamblang memang.

Momoi—kadang Kise merasa momoi itu versi wanita dirinya.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Terlalu banyak, bahkan mungkin Kasamatsu pun menyukainya, maklum tipe ideal senpainya itu yang mungil-kecil—sama sepertinya.

"Nee, Kurokocchi..." Kise memanggil dengan masih bergeming ditempatnya, begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang tengah sibuk memotong wortel kecil-kecil.

"Ya?" ia menyahut tanpa sedikitpun berniat menolehkan kepala, menatap lawan bicara.

Kise harus bertanya jika seperti ini terus lama-lama ia bisa gila. Meskipun sudah seringkali ia menanyakan pertanyaan seperti,

_"Kurokocchi kau suka padakukan?"_

_"Kurokocchi kau harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku,"_

_"Kurokocchi jangan biarkan aku seorang diri,"_

_"Kurokocchi..."_

_"Kurokocchi..."_

Yang dijawab dengan,

_"Aku suka Kise-kun, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

Tidak cukup untuk meredakan kegundahan Kise setiap kali melihat Tetsuyacchi—sampai sekarang Kise belum berani memanggil nama depan Kuroko—sedang bersama mantan kekasihnya, jadi biarkan ia bertanya kali ini dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit dimodifikasi.

"Kurokocchi apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku putus denganmu?" ia bertanya dengan nada sedikit tidak yakin, merutuk keberanian yang menyusut.

Suara ketukan pisau di talenan berhenti terdengar, Kuroko membalikan badannya menatap Kise, alis matanya mengkerut heran. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanmu Kise-kun,"

Kise menatap lurus ke dalam mata besar Kuroko, menahan napas mengulang pertanyaan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku putus denganmu?"

Kuroko meletakan pisaunya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembali menyandar pada dinding menatap Kise yang sepertinya menjadi takut untuk mendengar jawaban yang ia tanyakan sendiri—_what a foolish man he is._

Samar Kuroko tersenyum tipis, menertawakan Kise dalam hati karena kegundahan konyolnya. "Kurasa aku akan kembali pada mantanku."

Ibarat mulutmu harimaumu, Kise menyesali pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Pupil kuning lemonnya melebar tidak percaya, jantungnya berdetak kian kencang. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, rasa Kuroko kepadanya telah memudar, luntur dan selanjutnya tidak berbekas.

Angannya mulai berkhayal dimana Kuroko akan kembali kedalam pelukan Aomine, meninggalkan dirinya meratapi nasib sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Aomine Daiki.

Baik basket juga cinta, sekonyong-konyongnya Kise selalu merasa ada dibawah bayangan pemain berkulit hitam tersebut.

Ia sekarang nyaris menangis—menahan perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa, putus asa—bagaimana bisa Kuroko mengatakannya dengan seenteng itu rasa yang ia curahkan bertahun-tahun dengan penuh kasih sayang hanya untuk sang pemain bayangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu maumu..." suaranya bergetar, bila Kuroko ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka maka akan ia akhiri, "Kita selesai Kurokocchi." Kise beranjak dari Kursinya sedikit menggebrak meja, bersiap meninggalkan—calon—rumah mereka berdua.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis geli. Kadang kala Kise Ryouta bagai anak kecil yang senang sekali merajuk, iris biru mudanya memperhatikan raut muka Kise yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Hey, Kise-kun maukah kau mengantarku ke Maji Burger?"

Kise menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tidak percaya kepada mantannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Sungguh jengkel ia sekarang, tidak mengerti apa maunya Kuroko, "Pergi saja dengan mantanmu ssu!" Desisnya berbahaya.

Kali ini Kuroko tidak bisa menahan kekehannya, _how cute you are Kise-kun_. "Kau mantanku." Ia senang menggoda Kise seperti ini, lihat saja wajah kebingungnnya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi Kurokocchi..." Kise benar-benar tidak paham, otaknya mendadak saja tumpul. "Kau bilang—"

"Aku bilang aku akan kembali pada mantanku bila kau putus denganku, dan kini kau adalah mantanku." Kuroko memotong ucapan Kise, berjalan mendekat, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Kise yang bersemu merah menyadari kekonyolannya. "Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu Kise-kun."

"Habis, akukan takut dengan kedekatanmu dengan Aominecchi," adu Kise akhirnya, cicitannya yang kecil kian menambah kesan lucu—_when he gets jealous, he looks so cute._

"Kise-kun bodoh," Kuroko berjinjit mengelus puncak kepala Kise kemudian mencium bibirnya pelan, "Aomine-kun hanyalah seorang sahabat kini."

Kise tersenyum membalas ciuman Kuroko dengan lembut. Rasanya kegelisahannya telah menguap di udara, ia suka bagaimana pria yang kadang kala begitu menjelkan ini meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya hanya milik Kise Ryouta seorang.

"Jadi, mau kah kau mengantar mantanmu ini?"

"Tentu saja ssu!" Kise bersorak riang, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Kuroko kuat dengan gestur mengatakan,

_'orang ini milikku, sekarang, hari ini, besok dan selamanya. Tidak akan pernah aku berikan kepada orang lain'_

**_._**

**_Dia, akhir yang jadi pertama._**

**_Kau, jadi yang pertama dan selalu._**

**_—Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_._**

* * *

Happy Ending ssu

* * *

**A/N: Halow readercchy selamat siang~ aaah, saya kangen bikin yang fluffy-fluffy~ cerita yang iseng saya buat gara-gara liat berbagai macam tweet di twitter yang tingkat ke so sweetannya bikin diabetes. seperti saat pertanyaan konyol Kise ke Kuroko.**

**hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga~ /abaikansaya.**

**akhir kata,**

**mind to gime some review maybe? ;)**


End file.
